Resident evil link to the past
by tyodog
Summary: While leon and Ada are trying to save Ashley from the las plagas they stumble on to somthing much bigger...


Chpt.1The beggining (Time: 6:30 p.m. Year 2008)

"This is taking to long, Ada get up on that tower over there and see what you can find."

"Yeah alright Leon."

Ada started to climb the tower...

"hey Leon do you hear something?" Whispering in the background "aqui estan." "Damn "Ada get up that tower we don't have much time, we have to get Ashley out of there!" "Right but what about you?"

"I'll give em something to chew on, just go!"

Ada continues up the tower.

"Alright you sons of bitches come and get it!" Whispering suddenly becomes yelling "GET HIM"

"Wait a minute English? I thought..."

"Ahh it is a pleasure to finally meet you in person how goes the hunt for your friend I hope that Saddler hasn't finished her just yet im sure he would want you to see..."

Leon grabs knife holster and throws it at Salazar.

"AHHHH!!!! Damn you!"

Leon " sorry Salazar but I was never to much for small talk, you might want to get that checked out it could get infected kid"

"Hahahaha, you shall do not know the meaning of infected let me show you."

Salazar throws knife at Leon, Leon catches and puts back into holster.

"You'll have to do better than that Salazar..." Salazar begins changing

into a monstrous creature. Salazar's voice changes, more deep and shaky

"Well does that clear things up for you?"

Leon takes the rocket launcher strapped to his back and fires at Salazar. BOOOOOOOOM!!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! uhhhh..."

Salazar dies and reverts back to normal form with the top of his body completely separated from the bottom.

"Yeah and by the way you might want to check that to." Leon drops the empty rocket launcher on ground and pulls out suitcase. The suitcase is full of

various devices and weapons. Leon pulls out a tmp and a radio, straps the tmp to his shoulder.

"Ada can you here me" short pause "ADA!" "Damn looks like I'm alone."

Voices "UN PARETELO!!!"

Leon "crap"

Leon runs up to the door of the building shoots the guards 30 times with the tmp, and turns around.

"damn there's to many I can't take them on my on"

Bell rings three times and all the plaga's turn from Leon back to town. Leon turns to the door and goes in.

Separate lives (Time 9:00 p.m. Year 1109)

"Link go! you need to get out of here." "Dad you'll be killed if you stay I wont leave you!"

" Link my time has come but i wont let you die you must go on!"

"Dad..."

"JUST GO LINK!!!" Link runs along the black tunnel crying for his dad and comes to the exit of the tunnel and opens the hatch to get out. In the background his father yelling and then silence. Link knew that his father was dead and crawled out through the exit. "Dad I swear I will avenge you..." Link runs off into to the kingdom known as Hyrule. The last stronghold against Ganon, the only one he cannot defeat. Link is a 20 year old pikori or at least what he is told. He travels to Hyrule not knowing what to do. Once he gets to hyrule he notices a large crowd near the gate.

"Hey was going on let me through, let me see!" Everyone had gathered around a sword in a shrine and a large man trying to pull it out.

Man" GRAHHHHH!!!" the man attempted to pull it out but could not.

Link "what's going on?"

Stranger" you don't know? That's the master sword, the sword that is said to slay all evil it is said that only a true hero can pull it from the stone."

Horse galloping, in an instant the whole crowd moved aside in terror.

Link "Ganon."

Ganon " I told you no one is to touch that stone !!! I may not rule this land but one day soon I will!!!!"

Link" YOU KILLED MY FATHER" Link runs to the sword and grabs the handle "YOU WILL NOT HARM ANYONE ELSE!!!!"

Link's hand begins to glow and a Triangle appears on Links hand. Link pulled the sword from its holster. A burst of light shot down from the sky a spirit appeared.  
Spirit "It seems fate has chosen you" the spirit turns to Ganon

"you and your armies will fall and you shall die by the hands of the three who oppose you..." The spirit raises its hand to Ganon

"ON THIS DAY LIGHT WILL PREVAIL!!!!!" A large ball of light is fired from the spirits hand knocking Ganon of the horse to the ground.

Ganon" I will not be defeated by the likes of you this is not over!!!" Ganon rides off. Link "Spirit who is the third hand who will oppose him?"

Spirit "he will fall from the sky on the day before Ganon attacks Hyrule."

Link" Spirit wait... "

"I must go now fate has chosen you, you shall prevail." Link spends three years training and mastering his skills while Ganon's armies are built. The other heroes have not yet arrived.

Tragedy (Time 6:31 Year 2008)

Leon opens the door to the building and see's Ashley in the far part of the room. "Ashley!!!"

Saddler " why hello your to late, the Ashley you know is now gone she has joined the ranks of the Las Plagas"

Leon" what that can't be she can't be turned into the abomination you are!"

" Saddler " I could go ahead and kill you right now but what would be the fun in that lets

let Ashley have a first meal.... HAHHAHAHAHA Ashley kill him!" Ashley's body begins to crack and expand into a hideous creature.

"nooo this can't be I wont... I can't." Ashley runs up to Leon and grabs him by his neck. Leon says weakly "Ashley noo"

She throws him into a wall and raises her claw to kill him.

Saddler" goodbye Leon its been fun but..." Tmp shots are fired from the floor above, Ashley is shot nearly 70 times. (blood flowing bullets falling to floor)

Leon "Ada..." Ashley gets up and goes to strike Leon again. Ada jumps down and

kicks Ashley in the face knocking her backwards.

Ada" I'm sorry Ashley" Ada pulls out a sawed off 12 gage shotgun.

Saddler pulls out a pistol and fires the gun out of Ada's hands.

Saddler "we can't have you doing that now can we?"

Leon pulls out a riot gun.

Saddler" you won't kill her Leon you ...." (7 shotgun shots and blood squirting)

"That's not Ashley, not anymore, i'm sorry Ashley."

Saddler "No matter we do not need her for our project is complete." Leon "YOU ASS HOLE" Full Tmp round shot off

Saddler "you'll have to do better than thaaaa!!!"

Leon throws an incendiary grenade. Saddler jumps back behind a door. Explosion plus fire.

"My patience is growing very thin with you two." Saddler presses a button and a bell rings three times. Within seconds the rooms begins to fill with the las plagas.

"Ada this way hurry!!!" Leon and Ada run into a room with dozens of flashing buttons and a portal in the back of the room. Leon locks the door and barricades it.

Ada "what is that thing?"

Leon " I don't know but were about to find out." Leon grabs Ada and runs through the gate.

The time of heroes (Time 11:00 a.m. Year 1112)

Leon and Ada fall out from the sky onto the roof of a building. Leon "were are we?"

Ada " umm wow my watch must be broken the year on this thing says 1112."

Leon "eh that fall must have got me more than i thought." Leon and Ada both faint. They wake up inside a castle.

Link "is it true are these the heroes that the spirit spoke off?"

Stranger "well i'm pretty sure you don't see people falling out of the sky everyday.

"Sorry it's just they seem odd there clothes and the items they had with them it is unnatural compared to us."

"I mean what is the R.P.D. anyway I have never heard of it and the man is dressed in a jacket and some very thick blue pants, and a black thin shirt Link."

"What of the girl?"

"Well she was wearing a red dress with some sort of flowers on it."

"What of there items?"

"The man had many items but I cannot figure out how to use them same goes for the woman."

"Alright I suppose that will do, report back to me if you find anything else."

"Yes Link"

Link walks into the room.

"What were did they go!?!"

Door slams behind Link.

"What the?"

Leon comes from behind Link, takes out his dagger and puts it around Links throat.

Leon "alright were are we and how do you know Saddler!"

Link "what the crap whose Saddler!! Jese walk into a room and you get attacked"

Leon puts knife back into holster.

"you don't know who Saddler is? You look like one of his guys but I guess I was mistaken sorry my names Leon."

"Leon? That's an odd name mines Link"

"and you call my name funny"

"My names Ada pleasure to meet you."

"you two have some weird names I don't mean to be pushy but who exactly are you?"

"well you know our names already but anyways I was in the raccoon city police department when the virus outbreak happened."

"Racoon Police Department? Virus outbreak? We have heard of no such things"

"you don't know what happened? Ada I don't think your watch is wrong I am surprised it still works."

"Leon you don't think that the portal…"

Link "ok I'm seriously confused what's going on?"

Leon and Ada tell him the whole story of trying to save the Presidents daughter and the viral outbreak. (they had to explain in detail every event that occurred, like what a President is or things like that)

"ok do you understand were I'm coming from?"

Link " well sorta I understand what happened and to tell you the truth I have seen a man who fits your description but if what you say is true then were in more trouble than I thought"

Leon "what do you mean?"

"well according to legend when the heroes are brought into or world on that day light shall prevail but, It also said that a man who is wearing many gems and a hooded robe would appear as well and join forces with Ganon and their two armies combined would destroy all."

"ok so in retrospect everyone is screwed unless we do something."

"yeah pretty, much Ganon cannot be defeated by any weapon other than the sword of light"(master sword)

Ada "well great were in the hell are we supposed to find the sword of…."

(man walks into the room with the sword in a case)

Link "that's were we have him beat I have already acquired the sword so we can defeat him but it will be difficult"

Ada "well it never is now is it?"

Chpt.2

So it begins…

Leon "ok so what exactly are we going to do, we are in a time we have no clue about we don't know were we are sooo Ada any ideas???"

"well that Link guy said that he saw Saddler and that he was working with Ganon so I suppose we have a common goal and I mean Link does have an army and if Saddler is involved then I am sure you know what that means."

Leon "Ok so we join them"

"Seems to be the best course of action Leon" (in Ada's mind) I think I might know what Saddler is up to the people here almost look like the las plagas just uninfected I have no proof but that's got to be part of this."

(back in real time Saddler is talking to his army)

"This is a time of peril to you my fellow plagas the two intruders have invaded our breeding ground, they must be stopped go my plagas Ganon knows not of them you must kill them before he finds out go!"


End file.
